


Mood

by NKI_Stories



Category: Naruto
Genre: Flirting, Friendship, M/M, One-Shot, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKI_Stories/pseuds/NKI_Stories
Summary: "You reek of paint." Kakashi said after what Iruka assumed had been sniffing him. Kakashi was a weird specimen so he didn't particularly care to analyze his behavior.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 123





	Mood

**Author's Note:**

> While I have been working on my sequel to No More, I'm not sure where this idea came from, but it popped up in my head the other day and I decided to write it and post it.
> 
> I am not a native English speaker, so if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes I apologize. Hopefully, you can still enjoy it ^^

Iruka buried his face into the bar counter while he waited for the bartender to fill him a glass of sake. Iruka absolutely loved his job at the academy, but on days like this where his entire class had come together to do a prank on him, he wished for the academy to burn to the ground and never be rebuilt. Of all the pranks, they had to choose one which required actual paint and try to dunk it on him.

Iruka was still a ninja and had easily dodged the bucket, but it still didn't stop the paint from splattering all over the floor. If it had actually hit him, he was almost certain he would put the place on fire himself that very moment and run. Consequences or not.

Instead of doing something productive and trying to teach the kids something that might be useful for their survival as a ninja, they had spent the day desperately trying to clean it up before it dried and forever stained the surface.

Oh, he doubted the kids would do anything like that ever again, because not only did they figure out cleaning it up was incredibly boring, but experiencing their sensei's anger and how disappointed he was in them, had left them feeling extremely shameful. 

A part of him was happy to see good teamwork, but it was dulled down from having to deal with the result of it. 

He looked up when he heard a glass was put down next to him and gave the bartender a thankful look as he desperately grabbed the alcoholic beverage. The bartender just raised an eyebrow at him and continued to the next customer seeming completely unamused by Iruka's mood. 

Iruka just shrugged it off as said mood couldn't make him care any less. All he wanted to focus on at that present moment was the sake in his hands.

He took a sip just as someone sat down next to him and he inwardly groaned. When said person leaned towards him, Iruka instinctively backed away slightly as the person he’d built a weird friendship with the last couple of months, came a bit closer than he was comfortable with. 

"You reek of paint." Kakashi said after what Iruka assumed had been sniffing him. Kakashi was a weird specimen so he didn't particularly care to analyze his behavior. 

Iruka just hummed in reply and became a bit vary as he watched Kakashi order sake for himself. 

After the chunnin exam argument, they had formed a strange kind of friendship. Kakashi had started it by trying to continuously make Iruka flustered or shocked as some kind of game. Iruka being a former master of pranks did, of course, take up the challenge to repay the favor. 

Iruka would, of course, deny it, but he found that these interactions were actually quite a bit of fun. 

Iruka lifted his glass to take another gulp of his drink when Kakashi struck. 

"Want to fuck?"

Iruka instantly choked on the sake and managed to spit it out of his mouth surprised by Kakashi's rather bold question. The glass fell from his hands and spilled all over his lap.

Iruka's eyes widened as he looked at Kakashi in shock, completely unaware of the bartender cursing at him and sending him dirty looks for making a mess. 

Kakashi was staring back with a serious-looking face before he couldn't hold back and broke out in a malicious but amused grin. At least Iruka assumed he did based on how Kakashi's eye did an upside-down U and the mask moved. 

Oh, Kakashi had definitely purposedly timed that question for when Iruka took a sip.

Iruka scowled at him and huffed as he turned his attention to the spilled drink and grabbed some wipes to try and to dry himself off as he replied.

"Ah fuck you!" 

"Maa, that was the question," Kakashi said. Iruka could hear the amusement in his voice. 

Iruka groaned and rolled his eyes at the unoriginal reply. Not that his own was more original, but Kakashi's was just plain cheesy. 

Iruka smiled inwardly as he turned his attention to the silver-haired Jonin who were just sipping on his own drink. 

"Alright then, my place or yours?" He asked as seriously he could muster at the situation. 

Kakashi's eyes went wide and he then spluttered his own drink, obviously not expecting such a counter reply from the proper sensei. The effect was more hysterical than Iruka's reaction as the mask stopped the alcoholic beverage from going everywhere. Instead, the mask got completely drenched and the sake was now dripping from Kakashi's chin. 

Kakashi seemed to need a few seconds to process it and Iruka was almost sure the jonin was gaping behind the wet mask.

"I… I mean that's… Uhm, see I thought…" 

Listening to the always composed Kakashi stutter made Iruka lose his resolve and break out in laughter. Kakashi seemed confused for a moment before he caught on and broke out in a smile himself. 

Iruka no longer felt the need to drown his bad day with sake and decided to head home to get an early night. 

"Well, I will see you around Kakashi-san. Good night" 

"Good night Sensei." The jonin replied happily before turning back to the bar to order another drink. 

On his way home Iruka no longer felt the need to set fire to the academy and was instead looking forward to another day.

**Author's Note:**

> We all need a little bit of KakaIru flirting in life :3


End file.
